Gardens of Fertility
by AthyGoddess
Summary: Freya is upset over a lost match, and decides to take it out on one of her opponents, Aphrodite. Both being goddesses of fertility, the situation gets sticky! [Aphrodite x Freya] M for smut.


"Look, the only reason you won was because your team carried you!" Freya growled from across the room. "You're just a lowly support!" The goddess slammed her foot down onto the wood floor of the cabin. The other goddess merely chuckled.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" The arrogance in Aphrodite's voice was so thick that Freya swore she could rip out out from her throat. "The match results don't lie; I won with my team." The woman took a few steps towards Freya, with the sound of her high heels muted by the white rug she now stood on. "I think you're just jealous of all my... _experience_."

"Experience?!" Freya shrieked as her eyes ignited further with salt-driven rage, "I am not a slut goddess like you! While you were busy sleeping around with the Greeks, I have fought valient battles and ensure the Norse people have fertile land and people!" The engraged woman marched right up to Aphrodite, before continuing her rant. "You're not even fit for combat with your slutty body." Freya reached out and roughly grasped both the other goddess' orbs. "Just look how big these things are! Your sad excuse for armor barely contains them." Aphrodite couldn't help but let out a sensual yelp, which only made Freya scoff with further disgust.

Just as the Greek Goddess had begun to walk away, she felt two hands grope her own breastplate. Aphrodite had lunged at her just after Freya had turned around. "You think you can get away with groping a goddess of love?" Aphrodite said playfully.

"H-Huh? What are you-" Freya began while a soft blush formed on her face. "Enough! Just admit that you lost already!"

"Mmmmm, I don't think I lost at all." The love goddess' tongue glided across the other goddess' neck. "Why do you insist on trying to degrade others?" Her hands slid below the warrior's armor and began to fondle a little harder, extracting a moan from her as well. "You're pretty, for a Norse."

"Ah-...I- I will not be outdone!" Freya retorted after a few more moans. She wrenched out of the other goddess' grasp and fought back with rough squeezes of her own. Aphrodite moaned, as she was admittedly more vulnerable in her light armor. "What kind of goddess are you if you don't even have decency?"

"Mmm~! You know... I love my clothing being like this~" Aphrodite cooed while she enjoyed the pleasure. Freya could tell she was getting off to this from how hard her nipples were getting.

"Heh, where's your superiority now, huh slut goddess? I'm a warrior among my people!" Freya squeezes as rough as she could while she pushed Aphrodite down onto the rug, with the warrior on top. However, it merely cause Aphrodite to let out louder pleasured gasps, and Freya soon found herself being flipped over.

"Hm? Trust me... I've had a vast amount of _taste_ of warriors." The sex goddess remarked as she fought Freya's hands for control over their racks.

"Of course you have, you fucking Greek slut." The fight for dominance continued as they rolled around roughly on the rug. The two goddess struggled to even decide who got to be on top. Pieces of armor were coming off and the two of them eventually found they were naked with their clothing scattered across the lobby. Finally, Aphrodite managed to grab the other by her neck with another finger tracing her belly. Freya grasped the sex goddess' hands in an attempt to free her neck, but her strength was prompty drained when she felt a finger penetrate her nethers. "I wonder if you are even satisfactory down here, I'm told I have the best pussy of all my pantheon."

"Guh! You wanna play like that?!" The warrior said as she reached down to pinch Aphrodite's lovebud hard, which caused her to shudder. It was hard for either of them to focus with them assaulting each other's cunts. Even though Aphrodite was more experienced, Freya had more willpower, which she used to maintain her rough and rapid thrusting. "Let's see which goddess can cum the most, slut." Freya said amidst her heavy moans and breaths. Aphrodite merely returned a devious smile and inserted another didgit into the warrior goddess. The new addition made Freya yelp, but she quickly regained her senses and plunged another finger as well. Aphrodite was definitely closer, but not by much.

Freya suddenly let out a louder moan in response to Aphrodite's unexpected move. "Agh! What do you think you're doing?- Nngh!" The sex goddess had taken one of Freya's breasts into her mouth.

"I must say," Aphrodite began once she started tasting the warrior goddess' breast nectar, "drinking someone else's milk is quite fun, but mine is better.~" Freya's eyes started to roll up into her head as the pleasure of Aphrodite's tongue was almost overwhelming. Her moans gained new strength, but were prompty quelled by Aphrodite's breast being thrusted into her mouth. Freya responded with her own tongue as it twirled and danced around the other's nipple which forced the Greek goddess to moan even louder.

The first battle ended with Aphrodite giving one final pinch to Freya's clit whilst continuing to thrust her fingers hard. It was enough to force the Norse goddess' juices to burst out from her nethers, but it didn't stop her partner from keeping up her pace. By the time Aphrodite finally stopped, Freya had made a puddle of her love-juices between her trembling legs.

However, the war was far from over; Freya's panting was interrupted when she felt Aphrodite's pussy being smothered onto her face face. "Well if that's all you've got... I think I've got you beat." The Greek goddess began as she spread her pussy lips. "But your gonna have to work for it if you wanna find out!"

Freya furrowed her eyebrows and retorted with a muffled, "Guh...I'm no where near finished yet!" She wanted to make the slutty goddess cum harder. Three of the Greek goddess's fingers plunged into her partner's flower while her tongue made its way up to her clit. She made sure that her fingers completely retreated from Aphrodite's pussy only to be thrusted back in as far as they would go, which extracted pleasured moans from the Greek goddess. "Yeah?!" She shouted between licks while she flipped the two of them over. "I may have cum first, but I bet you can't squirt as much as I can!"

Freya eventually reduced Aphrodite to a convulsing, cumming mess as the warrior found herself being soaked from the goddess's nectar. Freya caught some of it in her mouth, but the rest became stains in her blonde locks, among other places. Though still tired from her previous orgasm, the Norse goddess still wanted to win the sexfight. After a few deep breaths, Freya climbed off of her partner and straddled one of her legs. "Tired already? The real battle has just begun, slut!" The warrior half-cooed, half snarled while she pressed her lower lips against Aphrodite's. "I won't be out-orgasmed by you. You're going to be begging for mercy by the time I've truely defeated you!"

The Greek goddess was dazed from her own orgasm, but managed to sit herself up and push back with a few post-orgasmic jets of girlcum. "Do you still think you can win?!" She replied with a stammer. The pleasure of feeling Aphrodite squirt against Freya's cunt caused the warrior goddess to shudder, but not without a retort of her own.

"Don't get cocky now- Ngh!" She struggled to say while she returned some more grinds. She leaned further forward to try to be aggressive as possible, which produced lewd squelching noises with each movement. It was a continuous battle for dominance between the two goddesses. Aphrodite found herself slumping back at times while the warrior was more forward, but the Greek goddess could turn her body as well to gain the edge and could pin Freya down with her endurance. Aphrodite was used to sex, though even then she could not help but moan in harmony with her partner, and at increasing frequency too.

After awhile, both goddesses' were aching to release. They were both extremely close; each time their clits even grazed one another their bodies quivered violently. Aphrodite was mostly enjoying the pleasure, but Freya was still determined to _win_. In a last ditch effor, she grabbed Aphrodite's hips while the warrior goddess stood up and grinded as hard as she could. This was enough to push Aphrodite over the edge, and her eyes rolled backward while her body became paralyzed with pleasure. The Greek Goddess's pussy gushed copious amouts of squirt while she gasped sharply.

"Damn it! I can't hold it!" Freya said just before she was forced to orgasm, herself. The Norse goddess let out a primal scream while her pussy bursted with torrents of clear girlcum. For about a minute the two were locked in orgasm, further fueled by their cunts quivering and cumming against one another. Finally, Freya came down from her peak and dropped Aphrodite, who was still twitching and releasing the remaining bits of her orgasm. "Hmph...pathetic...goddess..." Freya said weakly between breaths. She ended up slumping down as she could no longer stand, and decided to leave after she had gathered her armor. Aphrodite still had not gotten up.


End file.
